ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Prey
Story At night, John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy. Then, the Omnitrix starts beeping. John: Hello? Patelliday: Hello John. I’m calling to say that we successfully located the signal from the Ultimatrix. John: Nice work, Patelliday. Gwen: What’s going on? John: I asked the Plumbers to use the tracking feature on the Omnitrix to find Lucci. As I thought, it still had a locator, and now we found him. Send me the coordinates, Patelliday. We’ll head there now. Patelliday: Very well. The coordinates are sent. John: Thanks. (Ends call) Let’s go. Kevin: Where are we going? End Scene Gwen: You aren’t serious. The three are in Kevin’s ship, approaching a castle. Kevin: Are you sure those are the coordinates? John: Yep. Lucci has been captured by the Knights. Park in the woods, Kevin. I don’t want to be seen this time. (They land in the woods, and they walk up to the castle. They move up against the wall, to avoid detection.) Gwen: What’s your plan? John: Turn into a stealth alien before we go in. Kevin: Right. Because that worked so well last time. (John slaps down Omnitrix) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak puts his hands on Gwen and Kevin’s shoulders, and he phases them through the wall. The three then start making their way through the hall, Ghostfreak being invisible. Ghostfreak would make noise to attract the Knights’ attention, allowing Gwen and Kevin to move through the hall. Ghostfreak regroups with Gwen and Kevin, and reverts. John: Going pretty smooth. Gwen: (sighs) Yes, John. It’s going great, as long as the Omnitrix works. The three then enter what seemed like a throne room, with a throne at the end of the room. Kevin: Wow. We must be in their main headquarters. John: That makes sense, that they keep Lucci in the most secured location. Knight: Who art thou to enter his majesty’s throne room uninvited. (The group turns, and sees a Knight with an eye patch.) John: Who are you? Connor: Connor. The greatest of the Forever Knights. (Draws sword) Have at thee! (Charges forward) John: Oh, great. (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Connor uses his sword to slice through Mummy Dusk, and he regenerates almost instantly. Mummy Dusk then punches Connor, knocking him away. He gets up, and charges again, and uses his sword to slice Mummy Dusk into several pieces. Mummy Dusk regenerates instantly, and he wraps his bandages around Connor, lifting him and slamming him into the ground. Mummy Dusk: Are you done yet, Connor? Voice: What is going on? (They all turn, to see a Knight dressed like a king.) Connor: Your majesty. I’m sorry. I failed. Kevin: Great. The king. King: I am King Patrick, leader of the true Forever Knights. And you will bow to me. Mummy Dusk: Your majesty. I’m sure you recognize me. (Hits Omnitrix.) John: John Smith. I am not here to fight, but simply to see your captive, Rob Lucci. Patrick: And how doth I know thou won’t betray and free the beast? John: He’s my enemy too. (The two stare down.) Patrick: Very well. Thou shall see the beast. End Scene Patrick and Connor lead John, Gwen and Kevin down a set of spiraling stairs, going down to the basement of the castle. Gwen: What’s your plan, John? Are you really going to leave Lucci with these guys? John: Still working on that part. They make it down the stairs, and there are two locked rooms. Connor opens the door on the right. Kevin: What’s to the left? Connor: None of your concerns. In the room, Lucci was strapped to the wall. His entire body was stuck behind armor, and he had a muzzle. Kevin: That’s a level 5 containment suit. It prevents even the tiniest movement from those trapped inside. Gwen: Why the muzzle? Connor: He bit and broke the finger of one of my men. Lucci: Hello, John. (Everyone steps back.) Don’t believe that this will stop me. I will escape, (turns to Patrick) and kill you all. Count on that. John: Uh, excuse me for a moment. (John leaves the room, going by the stairs. He hears a roar in the left room. John activates the Omnitrix.) Azmuth? Can you hear me? It’s John. Azmuth: What in blazes do you have to say that’s so important right now? John: We found Lucci. A group called the Forever Knights have him, trapped in a level 5 containment suit. From all appearances, it looks like Lucci can’t escape. Do you want him? Azmuth: No. I’m still trying to figure out how to remove the Ultimatrix. Albedo is being very unhelpful in the matter. There’s no way that these humans will be able to remove the Ultimatrix, so for now, you can leave him there. Are they led by a guy named George? John: George? No. Their king is Patrick. Azmuth: No matter. I’ll contact you once I figure something else. (Line disconnects.) John: Okay. (Goes back into the room, where the others were still waiting.) Come on, let’s go. Gwen: But what about? John: Your majesty, thank you for your time, and please tell your men not to kill us on the way out. Patrick: Very well. Connor, escort these lessers out of here. Connor: Yes, your majesty. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday (voice only) *Azmuth (voice only) Villains *Forever Knights **Connor **King Patrick *Rob Lucci Aliens *Ghostfreak *Mummy Dusk Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights